


let it snow

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose finally find some real snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it snow

**Author's Note:**

> from timepetalsprompts's ficlet friday prompt of "snowball fight"

Rose was practically giddy when she opened the TARDIS doors and saw snow. She closed the doors and leaned against them, grinning at the Doctor who was standing by the console with his hands stuffed in his pockets, smirking at her.

“There’s snow out there,” she exclaimed.

“Proper snow this time,” he added on, recalling their Christmas back on Earth from a few weeks back where the snow wasn’t really snow. “Thought it was about time we saw some.”

“So we’re actually where you meant to take us this time?” Rose teased as she walked up the ramp towards him.

“Rose Tyler, we always end up where we’re supposed to be,” he said with mock affront.

“Maybe, but that’s not always where you think we’re going to be.”

He spluttered at her. “That’s, that’s not fair.”

Rose patted his shoulder as she passed him then turned to give him a mischievous grin. “Don’t worry, I know you didn’t actually pass your driving test and just make it up as you go.”

“But I do it brilliantly,” he protested. “And how do you know that I failed my test?”

She raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been watching you pilot this thing for over a year, figured it out by month two.”

He pouted and she couldn’t help but giggle. “I’m gonna go grab my coat.” She pointed her finger at him. “Don’t go out without me.”

With that she took off down the corridor to her room. She’d been feeling exuberant since she’d woken up and stumbled into the galley to find tea waiting on the table the Doctor flipping pancakes in his pajamas. There was no way a bad day could start off with the sight of flannel bottoms barely clinging to his hips and a tight t-shirt clinging to his torso.

They’d flirted over the table until something she said hit a little too close to home and he froze before starting to ramble. It had taken him thirty seconds to deposit his dishes in the sink and dash out of the room. Rose had been determined not to let it put a damper on her mood, though. After all, he’d flirted and teased for much longer than he normally did.

(And if she spent a little more time doing her makeup and put on the jeans she knew he liked best, it wasn’t anyone’s business but her own.)

She snagged her black coat with the faux fur around the hood that she’d picked up in the 42nd century months ago. Rose slipped it on, peeked in the mirror to fluff her hair a bit, and then retraced her steps back to the console room.

The Doctor was gone and the doors were open just a crack.

“Wanker,” Rose muttered under her breath. “Always getting onto me for wandering off and can’t even stay still for two minutes when I ask him to.”

She zipped up her coat and made her way over to the door. She stepped out into the snow, closing the doors completely before peering around for any sign of her wayward Time Lord.

Rose had only taken a single step forward when she was knocked to the side by a projectile. She looked down and saw the remains of a snowball clinging to her coat. She snapped her head up just in time to see the Doctor launch another one, grinning madly.

She dodged and ran for the side of the TARDIS, scooping up a handful of snow as soon as she was behind cover. “Oh, you’re in for it now, Doctor. I’m a snowball fight champ,” she called as she packed the snow together in her hands, forming a compact ball.

“I have centuries of experience,” he yelled back.

Rose grinned. It was so on and he wouldn’t even know what had hit him.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor admitted defeat as yet another snowball hit him in the chest. “Alright, alright, I surrender to the snowball fight champion.”

Somehow he’d failed to take her intense competitive streak into account when he’d decided to start this.

Rose cocked her head to the side and grinned at him from a few yards away, another snowball in her hand. “No surrenders,” she said before running towards him.

He barely had time to react before he found himself on his back in the snow with an armful of Rose. She was giggling into his chest and he wasn’t sure how he could possibly love this girl more than he already did, his hearts were practically overflowing with happiness in this moment.

She raised her head and smiled down at him, sharp and warm, face flushed from the running and the cold. Her eyes were sparkling with mirth. “I win,” she said cheerily.

It took the Doctor all of 3 nanoseconds to decide to throw all of his reasons of why he couldn’t be with Rose out the proverbial window in this situation. “Funny that, I was thinking I was winning,” he commented flippantly. He tightened his grip on her hips and watched as her pupils dilated and her tongue flit out to wet her lips.

Unable to resist any longer, he pulled her down to him and pressed his lips to hers.

A few minutes later, when their tongues were tangling together, Rose had the brief thought that she’d been right that today couldn’t possibly be a bad day.


End file.
